The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component and a board having the same mounted thereon.
An inductor, a chip electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
Particularly, a chip inductor used in a power line of a power supply circuit of which a rated current is several hundreds of mA to several tens of A is referred to as a power inductor.
Meanwhile, in a power supply device for a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer, or the like, voltage noise due to a rapid change in load current may be generated during a process of supplying low voltage.
In addition, since efficiency of a power supply apparatus has become gradually important, in order to decrease a loss, a faster switching speed has been required.
However, when the switching speed increases, negative offset phenomena such as an increase in electromagnetic interference (EMI) caused thereby may be generated.
In addition, at the time of switching field effect transistors (FET) configuring a direct-current (DC)/DC converter, a ringing phenomenon may be generated due to inductance of wiring and parasitic capacitance of the FET, and this phenomenon may cause damages to peripheral circuits while radiating high frequency noise.
For example, resonance may occur by the inductance of wiring and capacitance of a switch device such as FET, or the like, such that electromagnetic interference may be generated due to the high frequency power.
Particularly, in recent small portable terminals such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PC), and the like, analog circuits such as power supply circuits, wireless circuits, voice circuits, or the like, are adjacent to each other, thus causing communication error or sound quality deterioration.
Generally, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, research into a technology of adding a capacitor-resistor (C-R) snubber to the FET has been conducted, but in this method, some of power at the time of switching is consumed in the C-R snubber, such that conversion efficiency of the DC/DC converter may be decreased.
Therefore, research into a technology for suppressing the ringing phenomenon to decrease noise while preventing the conversion efficiency of a DC/DC converter from being deteriorated remains required.